Сюрпрайз/Галерея
Первый сезон Приглашение на бал The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png The Wonderbolts S01E03.png The Wonderbolts in shock S01E03.png Rainbow Dash's fantasy with the wonderbolts S1E3.png Rainbow Dash-Wonderbolts hoofshake S1E03.png Rainbow Dash as a Wonderbolt S1E03.png Rainbow Dash flying with Wonderbolts S1E03.png Самый лучший вечер Wonderbolt Dash S1E26.png Rainbow Dash Wonderbolts Grand Galloping Gala imagination S1E26.png The Wonderbolts fly over Rainbow Dash S1E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png The Wonderbolts Spitfire S01E26.png Spitfire asks Rainbow to Hang out S1E26.png Второй сезон Секрет моего роста Rainbow and Wonderbolts S02E10.png Wonderbolts Arrive S02E10.png Wonderbolts to the rescue S2E10.png Wonderbolts dive S2E10.png Attack Formation S2E10.png Wonderbolts flying into Spike's water tower S2E10.png Mission failed S2E10.png Wonderbolts Away S2E10.png Четвёртый сезон Радужные водопады Cheerleaders cartwheeling S4E10.png Cheerleaders cheering for Cloudsdale S4E10.png Пятый сезон Рарити идёт по следу! Celestia and the Wonderbolts at dinner S5E15.png Ponies watching the aerial display S5E15.png Шестой сезон Новичок Дэш Bird's-eye view of Wonderbolts Academy S6E7.png Rainbow crosses the runway without looking S6E7.png Spitfire talking with Surprise and Silver Zoom S6E7.png Spitfire notices Rainbow on the runway S6E7.png Spitfire sees Soarin and Fleetfoot approaching S6E7.png Wonderbolts laughing at Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Misty Fly --most awesome entrance by a newbie-- S6E7.png Wonderbolts reciting rule number one S6E7.png Spitfire --let's forget about this-- S6E7.png Rainbow and Wonderbolts fly toward the ground S6E7.png Surprise and male Wonderbolt make a tight corner S6E7.png Rainbow, Surprise, and male Wonderbolt flying S6E7.png Rainbow Dash crashes into Surprise S6E7.png Rainbow and Surprise crashing into a cloud S6E7.png Surprise --could've fooled me-- S6E7.png Wonderbolts in the locker room S6E7.png Rainbow enters the locker room S6E7.png Wonderbolts holding broom and bucket S6E7.png Spitfire --better get to it, Crash-- S6E7.png Rainbow left alone in the locker room S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --I know I am!-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash acting hyperactive S6E7.png Rainbow Dash super-excited S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --all the time!-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash acting like a dog S6E7.png Fleetfoot calls Rainbow --Crash-- again S6E7.png Fleetfoot --you gotta keep a level head-- S6E7.png Rainbow fails at standing out S6E7.png Rainbow flicking her mane back S6E7.png Rainbow with Applejack's mane style S6E7.png Rainbow Dash acting like Applejack S6E7.png Rainbow Dash leaning on Surprise's bed S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --fly with the Wonderbolts-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --here you all are doin' it!-- S6E7.png Fleetfoot --so are you-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --go ahead and call me-- S6E7.png The Wonderbolts confront Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow apologizes to the Wonderbolts S6E7.png Rainbow --whatever punishment you want-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --you guys were right to call me-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --always been a standout flyer-- S6E7.png Rainbow --only stood out for making mistakes-- S6E7.png Misty Fly reveals her nickname S6E7.png Surprise reveals her nickname S6E7.png High Winds reveals her nickname S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --spent my whole life trying-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --time to be okay with fitting in-- S6E7.png Spitfire --really didn't want to miss the chance-- S6E7.png Spitfire --tease you for years about this catastrophe!-- S6E7.png Spitfire --that crash was epic!-- S6E7.png Wonderbolts laughing with Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Седьмой сезон Родительская опека The Wonderbolts at an autograph signing S7E7.png Tornado Bolt smacked by ripped Rainbow shirt S7E7.png Знаки отличия и игры Scootaloo watching the Wonderbolts fly over S7E21.png Секреты и пироги Wonderbolts flying around the Academy S7E23.png Wonderbolts soaring through the sky S7E23.png Разное Lauren Faust Surprise.jpg MinatureCollectionWonderbolt.jpg Surprise card MLP CCG.jpg Surprise, Outta Nowhere card MLP CCG.jpg en:Surprise/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей